baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Milwaukee Brewers all-time roster
The following is a list of players, both past and current, who appeared at least in one game for the Milwaukee Brewers franchise (1970-present), also known previously as the Seattle Pilots (1969). ---- A *Hank Aaron *Jim Abbott *Juan Acevedo *Mike Adams *Joel Adamson *Jim Adduci *Jack Aker *Israel Alcántara *Jay Aldrich *Andy Allanson *Hank Allen *Felipe Alou *Max Alvis *Drew Anderson *Larry Anderson *Greg Aquino *Rick Auerbach *Don August *Jerry Augustine *Jim Austin *Rick Austin *Joe Azcue B *Paul Bako *Dave Baldwin *Sal Bando *Dick Baney *Brian Banks *Steve Barber *Kevin Barker *Len Barker *Chris Barnwell *Kevin Bass *Billy Bates *Dick Bates *Gary Beare *Larry Bearnarth *Rich Becker *Andy Beene *David Bell *Gary Bell *Jerry Bell *Juan Bell *Ron Belliard *Gary Bennett *Jeff Bennett *Jason Bere *Dwight Bernard *Ken Berry *Sean Berry *Kurt Bevacqua *Tommy Bianco *Dante Bichette *Mike Birkbeck *Henry Blanco *Mike Boddicker *Dan Boitano *Bobby Bolin *Mark Bomback *Ricky Bones *Chris Bosio *Thad Bosley *Ricky Bottalico *Jim Bouton *Steve Bowling *Marshall Boze *Gene Brabender *Glenn Braggs *Bucky Brandon *Russell Branyan *Ryan Braun *Ken Brett *Johnny Briggs *Pete Broberg *Greg Brock *Jeff Bronkey *Mark Brouhard *Kevin D. Brown *Kevin L. Brown *Ollie Brown *Bruce Brubaker *Tom Brunansky *George Brunet *Jim Bruske *Steve Brye *Mike Buddie *Dave Burba *Bob Burda *Jeromy Burnitz *Ray Burris *Terry Burrows *David Bush C *José Cabrera *Mike Caldwell *George Canale *Robinson Cancel *Tom Candiotti *Mike Capel *José Capellán *Chris Capuano *Bernie Carbo *José Cardenal *Cris Carpenter *Chuck Carr *Matias Carrillo *Raúl Casanova *Juan Castillo *Bill Castro *Rick Cerone *Bill Champion *Matt Childers *Bobby Chouinard *Ryan Christenson *Mark Ciardi *Jeff Cirillo *Bobby Clark *Brady Clark *Ron Clark *Royce Clayton *Mark Clear *Reggie Cleveland *Bryan Clutterbuck *Jaime Cocanower *Jim Colborn *Lou Collier *Bob Coluccio *Wayne Comer *Billy Conigliaro *Jason Conti *Mike Coolbaugh *Cecil Cooper *Rocky Coppinger *Francisco Cordero *Barry Cort *Craig Counsell *Chuck Crim *Mike Crudale *Enrique Cruz *Nelson Cruz *Will Cunnane *Lafayette Currence D *Jeff D'Amico *Carl Dale *Bobby Darwin *Danny Darwin *Brock Davis *Dick Davis *Doug Davis *Kane Davis *Mark Davis *Tommy Davis *Jorge de la Rosa *Valerio de los Santos *Rob Deer *Mike DeJean *Chris Demaria *Rick Dempsey *Elmer Dessens *Alex Díaz *Eddy Díaz *Edgar Díaz *Rob Dibble *Ben Diggins *Frank DiPino *John Donaldson *Bill Doran *Al Downing *Todd Dunn *Jayson Durocher *Trent Durrington E *Jamie Easterly *Angel Echevarría *Tom Edens *Bill Edgerton *Marshall Edwards *Cal Eldred *Rob Ellis *Dick Ellsworth *Narciso Elvira *Dave Engle *Matt Erickson *Horacio Estrada *Johnny Estrada *Leo Estrella *Andy Etchebarren *Dana Eveland F *Jorge Fábregas *Steve Falteisek *Ed Farmer *Mike Felder *John Felske *Jared Fernández *Tony Fernández *Mike Ferraro *Mike Fetters *Prince Fielder *Nelson Figueroa *Tom Filer *Rollie Fingers *Scott Fletcher *John Flinn *Bryce Florie *Rich Folkers *Ben Ford *Matt Ford *Tony Fossas *Ray Fosse *John Foster *Chad Fox *Julio Franco *Terry Francona *Tito Francona *Wayne Franklin *La Vel Freeman *Danny Frisella *Miguel Fuentes G *Bob Galasso *Yovani Gallardo *Gus Gandarillas *Jim Gantner *Pedro García *Ramón García *Rob Gardner *John Gelnar *Chris George *Bob Gibson *Gustavo Gil *Brian Giles *Keith Ginter *Brian Givens *Gary Glover *Geremi González *Greg Goossen *Jim Gosger *Tony Graffanino *Charlie Greene *Ben Grieve *Marquis Grissom *Gabe Gross *Tony Gwynn H *Moose Haas *Bill Hall *Bob Hamelin *Darryl Hamilton *Jeffrey Hammonds *Larry Haney *Jim Hannan *Greg Hansell *Bob Hansen *J.J. Hardy *Pete Harnisch *Brian Harper *Tommy Harper *Lenny Harris *Reggie Harris *Vic Harris *Corey Hart *Paul Hartzell *Tom Hausman *Charlie Hayes *Jimmy Haynes *Neal Heaton *Mike Hegan *Jack Heidemann *Bob Heise *Rick Helling *Wes Helms *Rod Henderson *Ben Hendrickson *Doug Henry *Adrián Hernández *José Hernández *Mike Hershberger *Teddy Higuera *Sam Hinds *Larry Hisle *Fred Holdsworth *Darren Holmes *Paul Householder *Tyler Houston *Steve Hovley *Wilbur Howard *Roy Howell *Joe Hudson *Bobby Hughes *David Hulse *Bob Humphreys *Jim Hunter *Dave Huppert *Jeff Huson I *Mike Ignasiak J *Darrin Jackson *Zach Jackson *John Jaha *Dion James *Geoff Jenkins *Marcus Jensen *Deron Johnson *John Henry Johnson *Mark Johnson *Tim Johnson *Chris Jones *Doug Jones *Odell Jones *Von Joshua *Jeff Juden K *Scott Karl *Rickey Keeton *John Kennedy *Jim Kern *Mark Kiefer *Steve Kiefer *Brooks Kieschnick *Ray King *Matt Kinney *Ed Kirkpatrick *Joe Kmak *Mark Knudson *Kevin Kobel *Pete Koegel *Brandon Kolb *Danny Kolb *Brad Komminsk *Andy Kosco *Corey Koskie *Kevin Koslofski *Lew Krausse *Ray Krawczyk *Bill Krueger *Dave Krynzel *Ted Kubiak *Art Kusnyer L *Pete Ladd *Joe Lahoud *Tom Lampkin *Dave LaPoint *George Lauzerique *Jack Lazorko *Tim Leary *Carlos Lee *Mark Lee *Justin Lehr *Mark Leiter *Jeffrey Leonard *Randy Lerch *Curt Leskanic *Brad Lesley *Jesse Levis *Allen Levrault *Sixto Lezcano *Jeff Liefer *Jack Lind *Frank Linzy *Pedro Liriano *Pat Listach *Graeme Lloyd *Bob Locker *Skip Lockwood *Doug Loman *Jim Lonborg *Luis López *Marcelino López *Mark Loretta *Andrew Lorraine *Willie Lozado *Gordy Lund M *Chris Mabeus *Julio Machado *Robert Machado *Alex Madrid *Chris Magruder *Candy Maldonado *Carlos Maldonado *Brian Mallette *Sean Maloney *David Manning *Rick Manning *Josias Manzanillo *Mike Marshall *Buck Martínez *Greg Martínez *Luis Martínez *Tom Matchick *Mike Matheny *Mike Matthews *Dave May *Derrick May *Matt Maysey *Jamie McAndrew *Bob McClure *Ben McDonald *Tim McIntosh *Ken McMullen *Jerry McNertney *Doc Medich *Kevin Mench *José Mercedes *Bob Meyer *Joey Meyer *Matt Mieske *Damian Miller *Roger Miller *Don Mincher *Paul Mirabella *Angel Miranda *Mike Misuraca *Bobby Mitchell *Paul Mitchell *Chad Moeller *Paul Molitor *Don Money *Charlie Moore *Donnie Moore *John Morris *Julio Mosquera *Curt Motton *James Mouton *Lyle Mouton *Willie Mueller *Greg Mullins *Tom Murphy *Tony Muser *Mike Myers N *Shane Nance *Jaime Navarro *Nick Neugebauer *Marc Newfield *Ray Newman *Juan Nieves *Dave Nilsson *Laynce Nix *Hideo Nomo *Takahito Nomura *Tim Nordbrook *Rafael Novoa *Edwin Núñez O *Charlie O'Brien *Syd O'Brien *John O'Donoghue *Troy O'Leary *Wes Obermueller *Alex Ochoa *Ben Oglivie *Tomokazu Ohka *Jim Olander *Joe Oliver *Jesse Orosco *Pat Osburn *Keith Osik *Jimmy Osting *Lyle Overbay *Eric Owens *Ray Oyler P *Jim Paciorek *Jim Pagliaroni *Lance Painter *Dave Parker *Bill Parsons *Bronswell Patrick *Marty Pattin *Dave Pember *Elvis Peña *Roberto Peña *Danny Pérez *Eddie Pérez *Robert Pérez *Santiago Pérez *Jeff Peterek *Ray Peters *Kyle Peterson *Tommy Phelps *Travis Phelps *Rob Picciolo *Jim Pittsley *Dan Plesac *Eric Plunk *Scott Podsednik *John Poff *Gustavo Polidor *Carlos Ponce *Chuck Porter *Darrell Porter *Mike Potts *Dennis Powell *Bill Pulsipher Q *Rubén Quevedo *Jamie Quirk R *Héctor Ramírez *Willie Randolph *Merritt Ranew *Paul Ratliff *Lance Rautzhan *Randy Ready *Jody Reed *Kevin Reimer *Andy Replogle *Jerry Reuss *Al Reyes *Archie Reynolds *Bob Reynolds *Ken Reynolds *Tommie Reynolds *Paul Rigdon *Ron Rightnowar *Ernest Riles *Todd Ritchie *Mike Rivera *Sid Roberson *Billy Jo Robidoux *Ron Robinson *Eduardo Rodríguez *Ellie Rodríguez *Garry Roggenburk *Rich Rollins *Ed Romero *Phil Roof *Rafael Roque *Jimmy Rosario *Vinny Rottino *Bruce Ruffin *Glendon Rusch *Jim Rushford *Gary Ryerson S *Ray Sadecki *Chris Saenz *Lenn Sakata *Alex Sánchez *Ken Sanders *Julio Santana *Víctor Santos *Dennis Sarfate *Ted Savage *Bob Scanlan *Dick "Ducky" Schofield *Bill Schroeder *George Scott *Ray Searage *Bob Sebra *Diego Seguí *Kevin Seitzer *Dick Selma *Richie Sexson *Bill Sharp *Ben Sheets *Gary Sheffield *Bob Sheldon *Chris Short *Brian Shouse *Ted Simmons *Allan Simpson *Dick Simpson *Duane Singleton *Bob Skube *Jim Slaton *Joe Slusarski *Bernie Smith *Mark Smith *Travis Smith *John Snyder *Russ Snyder *Lary Sorensen *Steve Sparks *Bill Spiers *Junior Spivey *Ed Sprague *Chris Spurling *Matt Stairs *Steve Stanicek *Fred Stanley *Dave Stapleton *Randy Stein *Earl Stephenson *Jerry Stephenson *Kelly Stinnett *Franklin Stubbs *Everett Stull *William Suero *Jim Sundberg *Jeff Suppan *B.J. Surhoff *Gary Sutherland *Don Sutton *Mac Suzuki *Dale Sveum *Mark Sweeney T *Fred Talbot *Jim Tatum *Chuck Taylor *Tom Tellmann *Frank Tepedino *Ron Theobald *Dan Thomas *Gorman Thomas *Mike Thomas *Ryan Thompson *Dickie Thon *Gary Timberlake *Bill Travers *Derrick Turnbow U *Tim Unroe V *Sandy Valdespino *José Valentín *Dave Valle *Tim Van Egmond *John Vander Wal *Claudio Vargas *Greg Vaughn *Carlos Velázquez *Freddie Velázquez *Randy Veres *José Vidal *Carlos Villanueva *Ron Villone *Fernando Viña *Luis Vizcaíno *Jack Voigt *Bill Voss *Pete Vuckovich *John Vukovich W *Paul Wagner *Rick Waits *Danny Walton *Turner Ward *Dave Weathers *Floyd Weaver *Rickie Weeks *Bill Wegman *Steve Whitaker *Devon White *Kevin Wickander *Floyd Wicker *Bob Wickman *Billy Williams *Gerald Williams *Matt Williams *Antone Williamson *Joe Winkelsas *Matt Wise *Jim Wohlford *Dooley Womack *Brad Woodall *Steve Woodard *Clyde Wright *Jamey Wright *Rick Wrona *Jimmy Wynn Y *Al Yates *Ned Yost *Eric Young *Mike Young *Robin Yount *Jeff Yurak Z *Pete Zoccolillo *Eddie Zosky External links *BR batting statistics *BR pitching statistics * Category:Lists of Major League Baseball players Category:Major League Baseball all-time rosters